First time
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel - C'est leur première fois.


**Hey !**

 **Un peu de fluff et de smut et de Destiel pour cette fin d'année.**

 **(J'écris pas des masses de smut mais... Je sais pas.)**

 **(Smut = sex. Si ça vous dérange, pas grave. On se reverra une prochaine fois. Et bonne année.)**

* * *

 _ **First time.**_

Dean avait tout préparé.

Il avait commencé par emmené Sam, Jack et Cas avec lui à la fête foraine - celle qui avait élue domicile dans les champs de Lebanon. Ils avaient fait les idiots. S'étaient amusés. Jack avait dévalisé les marchands de bonbons. Sam s'était vus recalé à l'entrée de certains manèges. Et Cas avait sourit comme jamais lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le sommet de la grande-roue.

Et lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au bunker, Dean s'était assuré que son cadet et le gamin soient fatigués. Très. Fatigués.

Parce qu'à peine se retrouvaient-ils seuls que Dean attrapa la nuque de son ange.

Et l'embrassa.

Et comme toujours ce fut le cosmos dans son cœur et le vide dans son esprit. C'était violent et doux. Chaud et frais. C'était les baisers de Cas qui goûtaient de grâce et de sucre. Ceux qu'il lui volait le matin. À la sortie de la douche. Ou en pleine chasse. C'était des lèvres gercées qui glissaient sur sa peau sans jamais s'en décrocher. C'était l'ange qui l'embrassait.

Et Dean n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il avait tiré sur le trench. Avait glissé ses lèvres au coin de celles de Cas. Avant de le mener lentement vers _leur chambre_ \- et Dean aimait entendre ces mots roulés sur sa langue.

L'ange était tombé sur le lit. Fébrile. Débraillé.

Et l'Humain l'avait chevauché. L'avait embrassé. Ses doigts glissants sur ses épaules. Finissants sur son torse.

\- Dean, tu es sure que tu veux le faire ?

C'était doux. Un murmure à son oreille. Alors le chasseur frissonna. Acquiesça. Embrassa. Et demanda plus. C'était des vêtements qui glissaient au sol. Une peau contre une autre. Et l'électricité aguicheuse de la grâce de Cas qui voulait _plus._

Les doigts de l'ange avaient coulés dans son dos. L'avaient rapprochés de son corps. Avant que ses doigts ne s'aventurent _trop bas_ pour le chasseur.

\- Ola cowboy ! Du calme.

L'ange s'était replié. Avait ramené ses mains à lui. Honteux. Désolé.

Alors Dean l'avait embrassé. Encore. L'avait fait basculé sur le dos. Pour couvrir son corps de baisers. Il laissait les bras de son ange l'entourer. Ses doigts qui s'enfouissaient dans se cheveux. Aprofondissaient le contact de leurs corps.

Et - _Oh !_ \- il les sentait. Cocon doux et chaud. Protecteur. Myriade de plumes qui chatouillait son épiderme. Deux ailes qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Deux ailes qui le hantaient en rêves.

Mais les mains de Castiel avaient encore coulées sur lui. Touches de piano sur ses côtes. Patineurs sur son dos. Tendres sur ses reins. Et Dean aurait voulut dire non. Refusé. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas être _en-dessous._ Pas pour _leur_ première fois. Il aurait voulut. Mais il se contentait de gémir et de s'aggriper à l'ange. Se contentait ridiculeusement d'accepter les frissons et les palpitations et le roulement maniaque de ses hanches.

Il se contentait de quémander. Plus. _Plus._

Parce que Cas était appliqué. Et long. Et doux. Qu'il demandait beaucoup trop souvent à Dean si ça allait. S'il voulait arrêter. Changer. Faire une pause. Ou boire un verre d'eau. Parce que c'était Cas. Et ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude. C'était Cas qui souriait doucement. Qui cherchait le plaisir de Dean comme un trésor ancestral. C'était Cas et sa grâce qui coulait en lui. Qui l'entourait et dévorait son âme. La brutalisait. L'aimait.

Et c'était aussi Castiel. C'était un sourcil haussé lorsque Dean demandait grâce. Mais qu'il ondulait de nouveau dès que l'ange l'écoutait. C'était Castiel qui murmurait. S'arrêtait. Recommençait. Lentement. A en faire mourir Dean. À l'entendre agoniser d'attente.

Lorsqu'ils furent glisser sous les draps, un Humain haletant sous le regard doux de son ange, Dean en rit. De l'inquiétude de Cas. Du petit côté sadique de Castiel. Et de la tendresse de ses gestes. Il rit de sa gaucherie. De ne pas avoir sut parfaitement le faire. De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Et de sa peur alors qu'il savait que l'ange ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Et sous les draps, fixant son Humain essoufflé, l'ange le rassura. Que c'était normal. Et que lui non plus n'était pas doué.

Que ce n'était que la première fois.

Et qu'ils avaient tout leur temps.


End file.
